1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lecture presentation system and more particularly, to such a lecture presentation system, which enables the lecturer to see the content of the written texture of the speech without blocking the audiences' sight from viewing the lecturer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When making a speech in a public place, the lecturer may hold the written texture of the speech in hand or keep the written texture of the speech in a sheet rack at the top of the lecturer's desk so that the lecturer can review the content of the written texture of the speech when necessary.
When a lecturer using a written texture to make a speech, all the words of the written texture are mapped onto the lecture's sight, and the lecture may be unable to catch the words from the written texture or omit some words in the written texture. Further, the font size of the written texture is not freely adjustable. In order to prevent a mistake, the lecture may make the speech by reading the written texture word by word. This is to deliver a recitation but not to make a speech.
Further, when making a speed in a hall, a classroom, a workplace, airport, plaza, or any of a variety of outdoor places, the written texture may be blown by the wind or the currents of air from an electric fan, or wetted by rainwater, causing an interruption of the speech.
Further, in order to make the speech vivid, the lecturer has to frequently change the view angle from one audience to another, to look about the surroundings, to use the body languages and then return the sight of the eyes to the written texture of the speech. At this time, the lecturer may spend a lot of time in searching the words, resulting in an awkward silence, interruption of the speech, or even failure of the lecture.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lecture presentation system that eliminates the aforesaid problems.
Further, because the lecture usually stands by one side of the lecturer's desk whiling giving the speech to the audiences, the lecture presentation system must have a limited size and weight so that the use of the lecture presentation system does not block the audiences' sight from viewing the lecturer or attract the audiences' attention.